History-Class Star Destroyer
by Rinter215
Summary: Three Star Destroyers, designed by the world, are sent to explore the system, but return to their Earth in the past at the time of Titanic. What may happen is now up to the three captains as they try to figure out how to return home. Hiccstrid. OC/Elsa
1. Blast from the past

_Hello everyone._

 _I am back and working on this story as well as One Force One fight. This story is about three Star Destroyers designed in wake of the futuristic World War 3 and due to an unknown incident, were sent back in time to the beginning of the 20th century. How the world becomes will resonate from the three._

 _The Three Star Destroyers are:_

 _The USS Maiden of America: led by Navy Fleet Admiral Talon Smith, SIC is Army First Lieutenant Seferino Arc_

 _The Might of Berk led by Navy Captain Hunter Haddock, SIC is Marine First Lieutenant Astrid Hofferson_

 _The Rage of Sparta led by Navy Captain Elsa Delle, SIC is Air Force First Lieutenant Anna Delle  
_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 **U.S.S Maiden Of America**  
 **Status: Active**  
 **1912/04/14  
**

"Admiral, wake up. Something has happened."

Hesitantly, Fleet Admiral Talon Smith forced his eyes open. Overwhelming light stabbed into his eyes and he was sure tears would form under his black eyebrows. His cryo-pod cracked open with a hiss, the burning sensation over his covered torso nearly crippling him. He failed to maintain his balance and he dropped to the floor. Heaving a chilling breath, he exhaled with a hacking cough, racking his body with even more pain.

His mind tried to catch up with his present state. He rolled onto his rear and cleared the moisture from his face with a brush of his hand. He shielded his eyes till they were partially adjusted to the Cryo Room's overhead glow panels. He coughed a few more times before looking up at a small pedestal stationed at the very end of the chamber. Talon expected to see the glowing avatar of Siri, the ship's on board AI, but the pedestal remained dark.

Nevertheless, Siri's voice echoed though the speaker system. "Admiral, I need you on the bridge."

Talon frowned to himself. _Since when did I take orders from an AI?_

He shook the mildly amusing thought from his mind and lifted himself up off the floor, clutching his own pod for balance. "Give me a minute." He let a quick dizziness spell evaporate before his eyes and started for the exit. Talon found his locker and quickly got dressed. It would be highly improper for the young American Admiral to go strutting around the deck wearing nothing more than a body suit.

Placing his trusty Navy Officer cap on his head, Talon paused in front of the locker's small mirror. His mind was racing with random thoughts, even distracting so-called priorities of dressing one's self, and his gut began to grow cold with worry that any more delay could ultimately effect the Maiden Of America in the most negative way. He nodded to his reflection and slammed the door shut.

Talon exited the Cryo Room, taking note that there were no other crew members up and about, and walked down the short foyer that lead to a long hallway.

He slowed down his pace to a slow walk as he neared the bridge, the metal door opened when he neared revealing the empty room. Very few monitors where lit up, most where completely black but two or three were filled with static. His brow furrowed slightly when Siri spoke up.

"Admiral are you alright?" It was definitely the AIs voice but her hologram hadn't appeared as it should have.

"Fine, fine just a little sore from the quick thaw. How long were we out?" Talon asked as he sat in his command chair.

"The date is April 14th, 1912, Admiral." Once again the AIs depiction didn't appear.

Talon's eyebrows rose. "Did you say 1912, Siri?"

The A.I was silent before speaking. "Yes Admiral. We are now about 100 years in the past. Happy negative birthday years, Admiral."

Smith let his head drop onto his hands. Talon's blood ran cold as it finally dawned on him. He raised his head and stared at the closed windows.

Before he could ask for any more information, Siri appeared, her body avatar appearing as a female version of Captain America spoke "We drifted for about six months before I felt something hit us, I recon the area and saw that we were somehow near earth again but nothing in orbit, now debris, not I.S.S, nothing. When I discovered that, I woke up the ship."

Talon head jerked up instantly a million questions running through his mind "Have we made contact?

The AI shook her heads.

Talon was about to let out a sigh of relief but something made him stop. "What is it. What's wrong?"

Siri spoke this time. "While we are in the past, I do not believe we were sent out into the past by mere chance. Today's date is important and if you would be so kind to humor me, We can change the outcome of said disaster."

"Alright Siri, what is it this time." Talon sighed. He was tired, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"The sinking of the Titanic" Siri said crossing her arms.

He sighed and sunk into his chair "Alright if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right. Give me the complement we have?" Talon asked.

"We have a full complement, sir." Siri chirped. " Infantry stands with the 1st Navajo Regiment, and the 2nd Apache Regiment, 227st Infantry Division. Army complement includes Ravager, Judgement, Hunter, Galadhrim, Saber, and Spartan Infantry Companies with Viking, and Mako of the 1st Calvary. Marine complement are Outlaw, Hangman, Trapper, Badger, Raptor, and Cobra Infantry Companies, with Bandito, and Colt of the 2nd Calvary. 327st Armored Division is ready with AT-TE groups Peacemaker, Gunslinger, Grizzly, Scorpion, and Winchester, with HAVw-A6 groups Remington, Copperhead, and Viper. Lastly we have the 912th Air Squadron, and 913th Air Squadron consisting of the Eagle, and the Knight Fighter Group, as well as the Prowler, and the Rancher Gunship-LA/AT Group.

We have received word that The Rage of Sparta and Might of Rome are nearby and are racing toward us. We have three ships ready for deployment."

"I hoped so..." he muttered to himself, to the AI he barked confidence coming to him. "Set the ship to full alert! Set bearing to Alpha Nine, Sierra Eight, Delta Three! Threat-con 4. I want my LA/AT gunships ready to roll. When does the Titanic hit?"

"She hit the iceberg twenty minutes ago."

Then be ready to deploy on my mark. Send word to Captain Haddock, and Captain Delle. Have them ready to receive passengers. We are going down to the ship."

* * *

 ** _U.S.S Maiden of America: 8,000 Infantry, 50 Armor, 760 Fighter, 80 LA/AT_**  
 _a. Infantry: (4,000)1st Navajo Regiment, (4,000)2nd Apache Regiment, 227st Infantry Division: **Army** =Ravager(100), Judgement(100), Hunter(100), Galadhrim(100), Saber(100), Spartan(100), Viking(100), Mako(100) Marine= Outlaw(100), Hangman(100), Trapper(100), Badger(100), Raptor(100), Cobra(100), Bandito(100), Colt(100)_  
 _b. Armor: 327st Armored Division: AT-TE= Peacemaker, (5) Gunslinger, (5) Grizzly, (5) Scorpion, (5) Winchester (5). HAVw-A6= Remington (3), Copperhead (3), Viper (3)._  
 _c. Air: 912th Air Squadron, 913th Air Squadron: (380) Eagle Fighter group, (380) Knight Fighter Group, (20) Prowler Gunship-LA/AT Group, (20) Rancher Gunship-LA/AT Group_

 ** _U.S.S Rage of Sparta: 4,000 Infantry, 25 Armor, 380 Fighters, 40 LA/AT_**  
 _a. 3rd Comanche Regiment, 242th Infantry Division: Army= Torrent(100), Rook(100), Marine= Linx(100), Renagade(100)_  
 _b. 332th Armored Division- AT-TE= Bullet(5), Sabre (5), Dire (5), HAVw-A6= Lion (3), Widowmaker (3)_  
 _c. 965th Air Squadron: (380) Tusker Fighter group, (40) Pelican Gunship-LA/AT Group_  
 ** _U.S.S Might of Berk: 4,000 Infantry, 25 Armor, 380 Fighters, 40 LA/AT_**  
 _a. 4th Hopi Regiment, 242th Infantry Division: Army= Fell(100), Green(100) Marine= Tango(100), Ghost(100)_  
 _b. 332nd Armor Division- AT-TE= Phantom (5), Skyline (5), Panther (5), HAVw-A6= Armadillo (3), Recluse (3)_  
 _c. 842nd Air Squadron: (380)Valkyrie Fighter group, (40)Mjolnir Gunship-LA/AT Group_

 _ **Mark 1 Ares Assault Cannon:** designed to decimate key Cities. And landscapes as well as flagships or any important modes of power. Has the destructive power equivalent to a Tsar Bomb, the most powerful Nuclear weapon ever made by Might of Berk and the Rage of the Sparta.  
_

 _ **Mark 2 Zeus Heavy Cannon:** nicknamed the bolt of Zeus and even the fist of God, the Zeus is designed as a last minute resort to destroy countries, continents an even worlds if the need arises. Destruction is currently unknown though it has been tested on Titan the moon around Saturn...or had existed around Saturn. The Maiden of America is the only one out of the three SDs to carry such a weapon_


	2. Titanic: Pt 1

**U.S.S Might of Berk**  
 **Status: Active**  
 **April.15.1912**

"These are the latest intel on our known quarry, Captain."

"Thank you, Cami."

Navy Captain Hayden Haddock was looking at his holo-table, his A.I Camicazi giving him updates on the situation given to him by Captain Smith. The air was calm with quiet murmurs as the Star Venator approached Earth. While the ship was ready for the rescue operation of the Titanic, The air was tense in the form of opening paradox box. The All Terrain Tactical Enforcers or AT-TEs were placed on the side to make room for the Low Altitude Assault Transport or LA/AT gunships to occupy the hangar.

The Doors opened to reveal a woman on 20 with Honey blonde hair and a impressive body covered in a white and Light blue ARC trooper armor entered. Hiccup looked up and stood up. "Lieutenant Hofferson, Things get boring in ARC town."

"Captain Haddock. You know I love to come her for my peace and quiet." She walks up confidently, before sitting down on the holo-table. she stares at Hiccup and grins. "I'm not interrupting nap-time, am I?"

The look on Hiccup's face, makes her think twice about going through with the joke. "On the contrary."

He points to the entry the Might of Berk was to take to reach the Titanic. "Show starts in 30 minutes. Ship sinks in an hour and 20 minutes after deployment."

Astrid looks concerned. "We could try and contact the ship so the evacuation can run smoothly. However it will take time since the ship is using Morse code."

"Navy disagrees with ground forces this time." Hiccup overruled. "They want you ready. Now."

* * *

The Gunships looked ready to deploy as a group on soldiers dressed as clone troopers boarded each LA/AT. Each trooper had an agenda. Escort the passengers onto the gunships and get them on board as soon as possible to get the 3rd class. However Astrid walked up with a microphone to relay any new orders.

"Ladies and fellow Troopers." she began, arousing the crowd. "The Captains have believed that we have an actual chance in saving the great Titanic. Therefore, your orders are simple. Evacuate the passengers and move to secure the crewmen. Meanwhile. I will lead a team to secure and escort the 3rd class passengers. The Rage of Sparta will be on sight as well, assisting and evacuating as well."

The Commander looked to her fellow troopers before continuing. "So lets get this right and lets get this done. If this ship believes that she is the best in this world, Its time to show her fellow passengers where she is rated to us. Hoorah?"

"Hoorah!" came the cry of her peers.

The Commander smiled and turned to her own squad. "Its time to go save the world again boys."

and with that said, she turned to her LA/AT.

* * *

The Might of Berk, and Rage of Sparta began to descend into the atmosphere as the the clones began to warm up the gunships. Astrid watched as the clones moved up and down the corridors, The Maiden Of America was to enter the atmosphere once the majority of Titanic's passengers were on board the Sparta, and the Berk. Only then will the America will decide with the captain of the Titanic, to initiate a head count for the lost ship, and to see if the ship will turn back to Belfast or continue on to New York.

With a heavy sigh, she got on board her own Gunship with her team of ARC troopers. Rachael and Track, better known as Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were the demolition specialists of the team. Also the two who always one up each other, which constantly irritates Hofferson, but what they do is nothing compared to her second in command.

Skylar or Snotlout by his nickname, was the most flirtatious of the group, always constantly flirting with Astrid, despite her commitment with Hiccup. He had been attempting to break them up to no avail, and was been getting aggressive with his goal until Hiccup decided put his foot down, threatening to remove him the the warship the next time they reach the port. So far the arrogant man has been mellow about the two.

Fred or Fishlegs had been the logical of the group, having the best knowledge of almost every known situation. While Meek in a sense, he's known of virtually every situation, and every outcome that has happened. despite his hesitation to say it, Fishlegs has always come though with his team and by far was the only person on the team that Astrid cares for besides hiccup.

The gunship began to hum as the Hangar doors opened. the alarms blared and the supporting troopers began to move their glow light sticks signaling for the gunships to wait. The air was thick with anticipation, before the call came.

"All Gunships, the word is Dawson. All ships, deploy, deploy, deploy."

* * *

The Titanic's was in the silent sea. the water slowly seeping in as the third class passengers tried to get past the gates barring them from getting to the decks above. The rage and cries of the steerage passengers were being ignored by the stewards and guards making sure that they did not open. 5 year old Cora watched with eyes filled with tears as she saw water slowly seep into the hallway.

The decks were not any more frantic as those before. The first and second class passengers began to realized the fate of the ship and began to get in to the lifeboats for dear life. Molly Brown slowly took a deep breath and resumed her best to help other women and children into the lifeboats, as soon as she was able to, she would get in as well.

Captain Edward J Smith watched with stunned eyes as the ship that was meant to be unsinkable was going under. He turned to his crew and slowly prayed for a miracle anything to help him save as many as he could. He was not the only one. Beside him, First officer Murdoch was taking a deep breath. "If there was a God that exist, I hope he see what is happening here. Captain."

Then as if God heard him, a sound came.

A roar of an unknown engine. and not just one...

Multiple.

Captain Smith began to lookand saw his crew looking up and pointing. he too looked and his eyes widened.

Out of the clear dark sky came these huge flying beast. and as the Captain watched. lights turned on them. 'by god, their machines.' he gasped. The machines began to lowered near the sides of Titanic and slow down as the side doors opened to reveal men.

Men dressed in what appeared to be white armor with unique rifles who jumped out and began ushering the passengers in. He watched this unfold, and without a sound, he silently praised the heavens. "Well Mr, Murdoch." He said. "I believe God has heard you."

Smith didn't know what to say or do until he was approached by one; a female by the looks of her armor, with stood out from the rest to. It was painted with light blue stripes and markings. She also had what appeared to be a black kilt on.

She stopped and took off her helmet, revealing a young woman in her 20s with blonde hair. Her icy blue eyes showed that of an experienced warrior as they stared at the elderly captain. "Sir."

She saluted, causing the Titanic captain to hesitae before returning the greeting. "I am First Lieutenant Hofferson of the 4th Hopi Infantry division. My men are here to assist in getting your passengers off."

Captain Smith nodded in relief. "Very well, Lieutenant. Then get to work. I will not leave until all are off this ship."

Lieutenant Hofferson nodded and turned to another group of soldiers. "Ruff! Tuff! move to the stern and begin to unlock the gates. Lout, coordinate with the middle, take a few troopers with you. Legs, you're with me, we are opening the front. move.'

With her command, the group dispersed. disappearing into the ship. Captain Smith turned to Murdoch and numerous officers who stopped their duties at the sight. "You heard the lady, lads." He ordered. "Get these passengers off this bloody ship and onto those...things."

"Yes sir." came their reply. and with that said, the Captain smiled. Titanic may sink today, but the fate of the many that had been marked for death had now been removed for a second chance.

He walked toward the bridge and saw how much water was over the bow. 'I wonder what might have happened had they not come..'

* * *

Cora began to lose hope as she stood in freezing water that was now hitting her knees. The other passengers had left including her parents. the 5 year old closed her yes and prayed. It wasn't like it would do anything. She was at the bow of the ship. the tilting of the ship was being noticed by her. the sound of the water seeping in made her cry even more. There was no more hope for her.

Then there was a new sound. a weird pinging sound. then she heard a female voice raging against the steward who refused to open the gate.

"Ma'am, this is a serious matter, we will not allow you to open these doors until first-"

Cora then her the female hit something. It must have been the steward as his voice was then angry.

"How dare you!"

"Open the door, you mutton-head."

The Steward then shouted at her in a weird language before probably storming off. Cora scratched her head at the sound before she decided to peek in the hallway. What she saw as astounding to be frank.

There above the stairway, stood two people. Both wore white armor over a black bodysuit with really cool helmets on there heads. what made them different was their marking. One probably a male was big, like huge muscles and everything, like one of those body builders on the silent films and stuff. he had dark brown stripes going down his arms and a weird looking sign on his chest. ON his helmet was painted with what looked like horns. he had a weird stick thingy pointing on top of his helmet. Lastly was a weird kilt thingy her was wearing. it had brown markings on it as well.

The other was the Female she heard. She looked muscular and stood tall and proud. Her armor had blue stripes and what appeared to be tally marks. Her helmet also had a stick resonating from her helmet, and she also wore a kilt like thingy. Only hers was full on black, and she sported two pistols on her.

And she turned just in time to spot Cora.

The little girl immediately hid herself behind the wall before she heard the female shout "Wait!" Cora slowly peeked out and saw the Female kneeling in her direction, and motioning her to come. Cora was scared but the sound of water behind her made her decision. she practically sprinted toward the two. as she climbed the stairs, the female turned to the male. "Verdict."

The male was looking at the gate. "It's nothing a blaster won't remedy." he picked up a long black device and pointed at the gate's lock. The female looked at Cora. "Kid move to the side."

Cora obeyed and held her breath. The man fired the thing, a blue laser streaked from the device onto the lock and destroyed it. The male put down the object and with one move, yanked the gate open. The female walked in and kneel beside Cora. "Are you ok?"

There was a lot of emotions going though the young girl's mind right now, shock that she was now free to get to the top, awed at the object the man fired, fear that she was going to be kidnapped, and finally curiosity of who these people are, but she wrapped her arms around shrivering and silently said. "cold."

The female heard here and with one flick of her finger, the male rushed off. She then moved her hands to her helmet and pulled it off, revealing a blonde woman with blue eyes. Cora looks at the woman who then smiled and at that time the man came back with a wool blanket. the blonde woman took it and wrapped it around Cora. She looked up to see the man also removed his helmet revealing a man with blonde hair. he looked alert and directly down the stairs for the situation of the water. The woman pointed herself

"I'm Astrid." she pointed to the man behind her. "This is Fred. we're are getting you off the ship."

Cora stared at the two. her mind reeling. On one hand she could move up and find her parents, but on the other, she could go with the two. Taking her chances, she nodded and Astrid picked her up. "she then pressed a button on her arm. "Ruff, update."

Another voice sounded off. "All steerage passengers are moving up from the stern. Lout is already done with the middle and escorting the first class passengers off the deck on to the gunships."

Cora was confused. What was a gunship. Before she could think about it in the future, Astrid put her helmet on and looked behind her. Cora followed suit and her face paled.

The water was now hitting the stairwell with some of it sloshing over the top step. Astrid motioned to Fred and together they ran down the hallway. "We are on are way off. we have a small girl with us. Commence phase two. 20 minutes. Move."

Cora held onto Astrid tightly as they made it to the stairwell. Fred led the way somehow knowing where to go.

Soon they were outside, and Cora was surprised. There a lot of troopers in white armor helping people onto weird ships floating in the air. she turned and saw another trooper run up to Astrid. The commander looked at him. "What's wrong trooper?"

The trooper pointed to the stairway. "First class is getting hostile. They refuse to share with third. On top of that, they won't allow men onto the Gunships."

Astrid nodded and turned to Fred. The man then turned to the Trooper. "Women and children on Starboard, Men on Port. As for class. First class bow, Second class middle, Third class stern. there are more third then first, so we'll be able to get them off first then second, then third."

Astrid nodded and with that said the plan was set. The commander turned to Fred who held up his hands. "Astrid, We got it from here. Get her off! I can take it from here."

The Commander nodded and ran toward the bridge. Cora looked around searching for her parents, finding nothing. Then she saw people looking up in awed. she then saw a gunship's doors lose then fly off she followed the gunship till she saw it. He eyes widened and remained shocked even as Astrid boarded another gunship with her. For the image was inspiring and beautiful and with would remain with her the rest of her days.

The sight of the largest ship she would see flying over the sea.

and the name of the ship that even in the darkness could be seen...

The U.S.S Might of Berk

* * *

 _There you have it.  
_

 _Astrid's armor is based off of Captain Rex's Phase 1 Armor from Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

 _Fishlegs is based off of Captain Keeli from Star War: The Clone Wars_

 _I have yet to decide on the color and armor of Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. All clone troopers are Phase 1 until later. None are clone, most are military veterans with a love for star wars..._

 _Cora is based off from the movie Titanic. No idea if she will be important later, up to my fellow readers._

 _As always, if you want to see anything the SDs will participate in (WW1, WW2, etc) let me know._

 _If you want to put in an omake or something, let me know._

 _This part one of Titanic, Part Two is now in the works._

 _No Flames, just review and like of give me an update on how to make it better._


	3. Titanic: Pt 2

"Cami, update" Hiccup requested as he moved around the holo-table looking at another hologram of a gunship leaving the lost ship. Cami's form glowed a dark purple before going back to her original blue color. "The majority of passengers are on board sir. there is small form of uneasiness between the 1st and 3rd class passengers, but the situation is holding." She stated. Hiccup nodded and pointed toward the bridge of the ship which was already hitting the staircase. "Good. Have a detachment of Clones go down to convince Mr Andrews of the situation. See if she can persuade him to leave the ship of Dreams"

"Yes sir. Also by the way, there is an update by Lieutenant Hofferson She stumbled upon a lone child. No parents were nearby. She has commence to Phase two, but we may have to abort. The time is getting dangerously close" Cami replied. Hiccup looked at the hologram

"It's been that long?"

"Yes sir, I highly recommend we speed up our evacuation, or our troops may become victims as well." Cami grimaced. The bridge was silent. Not one officer make a sound, until Hiccup rub his forehead. "Alright then have all forces move from the bow to stern. As soon as they finish, Commence evacuation order Alice." The officers nod their head while Cami slowly and reluctantly oblige.

"Yes sir."

* * *

The gunship entered the Hangar silently as multiple troopers tried to assist the survivors of the Titanic around. Many First Class try making many demands, most for them to have the most comfortable rooms available. Many times the passengers are turned away by the MPs.

Most Third class passengers are just relieved to be safe. The men are trying to shout at the rich, telling them to keep quiet, as their wealth meant nothing to the newcomers. The third class women would wait for the next gunship to find their husbands, children, or entire families. and the young kids themselves...

The crewman and troopers were spend a lot of time watching as the children awed themselves at the machines within the hangar. Many tried to climb the AT-TEs only to be carried off, while others try their best to find more information on the aircraft themselves. A couple clones would talk to them and show them the machines, sometimes men and women would stop by and ask their own questions.

Astrid watched as a couple of troopers from the Marine Badger company talked about their assigned AT-TE walker, causing her to slowly roll her eyes. The Arc Trooper stepped off the LA-AT and turned around to carry Cora. The two were both relieved to be on board the Might of Berk and smiled as more survivors were brought in. The sounds of argument and happy screams of names continued for countless minutes before Astrid turned on her heel and moved to the nearest defac station. Cora beamed at the display of food when they arrived and together with Astrid as her temporary guardian she gather what she wanted. She never heard of a big mac and upon trying it she instantly loved it.

Astrid giggled at the antics of the little steerage child before beginning to get into her own food. Suddenly the alarm for general quarters sounded off alerting other troopers and sailors to their combat stations. Cora straightened up stiff while Astrid looked around worriedly before a nearby trooper stopped. "Ma'am, The Maiden of America reports the Carpathia is currently on route, while the California is now enroute as well."

Astrid nodded. "carry on trooper."

The Trooper nodded and rushed off before Astrid turned to her little friend before smiling and continued eating. Cora looked at her, her cute look tilting to the side before she shrugged it off and resumed her consumption of her big mac.

* * *

Phase II: Operation Fallujah. Named after the battle of Fallujah in Iraq where U.S Marines cleared houses, hunting for insurgents, The phase allowed the Marine-based Clones from the USS Rage of Sparta to clear the 3rd class rooms as fast as possible before the great ship dipped too low.

Men swarmed the hallways, some knee deep in water as they kicked in the doors. Soon passengers, either had lost in the hallway or in their room having given up hope for rescue were being escorted out by the white armored soldiers. Many were scared but quickly complied when they lowered their weapons to get them out.

The time was 2:01 am, when the call was conformed that all were off below deck as well as the First and the Second Class. Clone Marines and Army soldiers alike began their own evacuations.

One family was ecstatic, searching for their lost child when a squad came up to them. Upon informing the clones marines of their child, They quickly assured them that all were off the ship, Among them was their child. The family cheered in relief before being escorted off the ship onto waiting gunship. Soon they would be with their beloved child.

Their little girl, Cora.

* * *

The Titanic was sinking even faster as Captain Smith received word. All passengers are off the ship. The Captain smiled and looked to the Gunship currently awaiting for him and the last of his crew. The elderly captain rubbed his head in silence. He had failed his grand ship, his last voyage before he retired. Fearing the inevitable booing and jeers of the public, he turned and with a heavy heart enter the gunship. The gunship closed her doors and the hums of the engines could be heard as the flying gunship began to move toward her Multiple support carrier. Then as if the Titanic cried out for her Captain, there was a huge roar from the doomed ship as the hull finally broke in two. The Captain turned and watched as the bow disappeared forever below the sea, and the stern which he knew would be gone in a few as well.

The gunship slowly and smoothly entered the hangar of the Might of Berk. The doors opened to reveal two men in light brown digital fatigues. "Captain Smith." They began. The captain in question slowly nodded his head. The two men saluted. "We are sent to bring you to the bridge. Captain Haddock wants a word with you. If you please follow us."

The Captain nodded, noting the tags on the two guard's chest. _U.S Marines._ So these are different from the ones who saved my passengers. Smith guessed as he moved out of the hangar toward the bridge. The three walked until the reached the main elevator.

After a few moment, the elevator opened up to reveal a sight that awed the elderly captain. Rows of future like monitors lined the walls and many officers in blue digital uniforms rushed around the room, trying to assess the situation in the hangars.

Then someone saw the captain and snapped to attention.

"Officer on Deck!"

Instantly, the room was still. every one of the blue camo soldiers stood at attention as Captain Smith stood with his mouth threatening to drop. Then a new voice sounded. "As you were."

Instantly, the soldiers resumed their activities while Smith turned to see a man in blue came as well but with a silver eagle on his top.

The Eagle insignia of a Navy Captain.

"You must be Captain Smith." The officer greeted. The elder captain slowly nodded and held out his hand, slowly exhaling as the officer shook it. "I am Captain Haddock. It's good to see you alive and well."

Smith nodded. "It's a pleasure, Mr Haddock." After he released Haddock's hand he gestured to the bridge. "I am surprised for you...advanced instruments, even more so that your ship is above the sea rather than sailing on."

Haddock chuckled. "Indeed. Though she may be impressive, she is still a ship." He turned to the Holo-Table. "That being said, I do not believe that we are here to discuss the size and power of our respective ships."

He walks toward the ship's viewpoint. Captain Smith following. "The passengers are being attended to, but my superior wants to see what you wish to do in the meantime. Make no mistake. We can continue on to New York, but if you wish, we can turn to Belfast. The choice is yours."

The captain of the Titanic nodded and turned to the sight outside. The morning was still coming, but the lights on board made the USS Might of Berk look like a small town. The massive four guns on her sides looked menacing yet, the silence made them look...peaceful, as if they were not meant for war. The huge warship saved the lives inside Titanic and she was still able to move toward America. Yet the looks, the sight...the fear.

What was going to be the reaction for the public when they see this...dreadnought. The elderly captain rubbed his head in annoyance. Turning to the Berk's captain, he kept his eyes downward for a moment before he looked at Captain Haddock straight in the eyes.

"Ahead full then, Mr Haddock. New York awaits."

* * *

 _There you guys go, sry for the short chapter as well as the lack of action from the USS Rage of Sparta. I have a lot of stuff to do but I'll be putting up as much chapters as I can. This is going to be my primary story for now, since I have a huge love for Star Destroyers as well as for WW2 Battleships._

 _The Titanic Arc is ending, However the story is not even close to being done. Since the 20th century is teeming with historical events, so that means that the three Star Destroyers will be making a huge impact to the world. As for Paradox opening and such, It's still being debated in my head. Let me know if it should occur or if it should be exempt  
_

 _That being said. The origins arc will be coming up after the Titanic Arc. That way most will see how these babies were made and used before the fight that caused the destroyers to enter in the past._

 _To Maerk Andrew. The year is what it says. 2012. Star wars universe isn't within the story. That being said however, The story is a basic "You create you favorite ship from you favorite universe, and somehow get sent to the past with it, literally being the best of the world." Sounds fun, but many have to remember that when one plays with paradox, you could end up creating an even more destructive world than the ones you just left. Most Clones in the SDs are just simple fans of SW. All are Military veterans. There are no Jedi or Sith. I have my reasons._

 _As for the Weaponry of the Star destroyers, I will be writing the statistics of each ship as soon as I can. Maybe in the beginning of the WW1._

 _As always, read, review and love/walk away. send me a PM if you have an questions, suggestions or even a comment._


	4. Calm before the storm

_There you go, Titanic is Gone. Now comes the move to New York and the Reaction to the Star Venators._

 _Now here is my questions to you reviewers:_

 _1) Should The Maiden of America be among her fleet upon arrival, or should she remain above orbit. Give you reasons._

 _2) Despite having advanced weaponry, should the three SDs reduced their weapons to that of their timeline arsenal? give your reasons._

 _3) What should the SD's troops be called? Should they paint their armor to resemble their modern branch's counter-part Combat Uniforms, (Marine: MCCUU, Army: ACU, Navy: NWU, Air force: ABU)_

 _Music used: Friction by Imagine Dragons, Eye of the Storm by Watt White,_ _Starset - My Demons, and Outside by Hollywood Undead  
_

* * *

The Might of Berk was a Warship. Designed to dish out some serious damage against her enemies. Always ready to go down against even a rogue Imperial-class Star Destroyer like the Maiden of America, despite having a slim chance surviving.

That said, the three Star destroyers had one thing that made them less of a warship:

They had a Swimming pool.

All three Destroyers were designed not only as a battle-hardened space terminator, but to give their troops a chance to live a life on board. Seeing as they more or less would die on board when a skirmish or a space battle would occur, they were designed to be a Base away from base.

Cora scream in joy as she jumped from the diving board into the water below. The warship was like a luxurious liner. Only airborne and with more guns. After her lunch with the Commander, she met her parents who were crying and smiling for her safety. After they were inside their room, was when the A.I Camicazi gave them an all out pass to the recreational facilities inside the Star Destroyer. Cora and her mother decided to go to the pool while her father, Jack went to a nearby theater to watch a movie called Star Wars. A movie that brought about the creation of the Star Destroyers.

Cora swam toward the ladder nearby and pulled herself. Her mother, Rose put a towel around her. A former rich woman who had everything brought to her. She met Jack when she tried to commit suicide by jumping over a bridge. Jack stayed by her side afterwards, allowing her to reawaken her rebellious mind, eventually breaking her marriage contract with her current fiance before marrying Jack and setting sail on the Titanic with her adopted daughter Cora. The event on April 14th made her wonder what would have happened if the newcomers did not rescue them. The thought scared her.

The woman looked up and was horrified by what she saw.

Her mother and her former fiance were looking at her surprised and disgusted to see her. Rose thought quickly and moved Cora behind her, before straightening up. "Mother."

He mother, Ruth stared at her for a bit before speaking. "It's so good to see you again my daughter. Despite," Ruth pointed to Cora, " your sudden charge."

Rose did her best to hold back her anger. There was no point in making a scene. She crushed her emotions before taking a deep breath. "I could same to you too, Mother, though I must cut this conversation short. As you can see," she motioned to her daughter, "I have a hungry daughter to feed at this time."

Ruth scowled but slowly nodded. "Of course, Come meet us tonight at seven. I do believe I have a right to meet my granddaughter."

Rose nodded and without even acknowledging her mother any longer, left the pool area.

She walked with her daughter until Cora stopped. "Mommy, look!"

Rose followed her gaze to see an unusual sight. A very pretty woman was with a few of the new soldiers doing training with them..

..Scratch that. she was leading them in training. The way she was dominating them in terms of doing pull ups was astonishing. Her whole body screamed don't mess with to anyone. Then while Rose and Cora watched a fellow trooper nodded in their direction causing the woman turned to the two. He hair was full on black and her eyes were green. As Cora starred, The girl smiled and waved while still doing a one-armed pull up, further making the little girl's jaw drop. Rose smiled as the woman continue to train the others, before motioning her daughter forward.

"Mommy I want to be like her!" Cora squealed. Rose gently laughed. "Oh?, well ok then, but that means you have to eat everything off your plate. and learn in school"

"Moooooom!" Cora wailed in response. "No buts, child." Rose said nonchalantly. "You want to be like her, then you have to prove you have what she has."

Cora slowly nodded and together they met with Jack who excitably told them about the movies, He frowned at the mention of Ruth and Cal being on board but he shrugged it off.

As the family moved back to their room, Captain Smith and Thomas Andrews were overlooking the ship's interior workings. The builder was internally prancing with joy at the sight of modern machinery while the Captain was more in tune with the way the crew went about their business making sure everything was in order. The large Turbo-lasers were not lost on the two. There was no mistaking it. They were on the most powerful warship seen in history. Captain Smith would loved to pilot a masterpiece like this but his old age would sadly not allow it. As they were Looking at the engines, Captain Haddock's voice burst from the intercom, requesting the Titanic's presence. Leaving Mr Andrews, he made his way toward the Bridge.

He walked passed many of his passengers, making most smile while others simply nodded at his presence. Captain Smith was a man to be respected and he did what was noble of him. He was the last on board the Titanic making sure his passengers were safe before he left. That alone made him more than respectable. it was iconic.

The elderly captain made it to the bridge to a weird sight.

Captain Haddock was speaking to a man with more bars on his uniform symbolizing his rank as Fleet Admiral. The man turned to greet Captain Smith making the elder of the two stand in shock. The Admiral was way younger than he anticipated.

"Captain Smith." The man said. "I am Admiral Talon Smith of the Maiden of America. I command the two Star Venators that came to your rescue. It a pleasure to meet you."

The two shook hands. while Captain Haddock turned his attention to the monitors surrounding the holo-table. "Mr Smith," Captain Smith began only for Admiral Smith to hold his hand. "Talon would be better to avoid confusion, Captain. Would it be alright to call you E.J?"

Captain nodded, one problem solved. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Talon, I am deeply thankful for your help, though I was kindly wondering what will happen after."

Talon smiled. "My fleet will be orbiting around New Mexico before we can construct a dock for these babies. Seeing as they are made near Albuquerque, there should be no problem. Is something the matter?"

E.J nodded. "There will be no doubt that The U.S will put pressure on you to disassemble your ships for them, Are you sure docking them will even be possible?"

Talon slowly nodded. "There will be a clash in the political world, but nevertheless, we will be ready. My guys are all prior service, so we know when to stop others from scrapping our work."

E.J nodded. "Point is, Cap," Haddock broke in, "We are more concerned for America pulling a Polk on us and causing an all out war against us. we can't allow this with the growing conflict with Germany, but we will see. what will happen. We are only a few hours away from New York. After we unload the passengers, then we'll figure out what will happen."

The three officers then turned to the front of the Star Destroyer's viewpoint, barely seeing the tip of the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

 _Ok So I know this is a bad time, but What do you truly think of the story, should I continue, should I stop? It's up to you.  
_

 _And for OC's yes there will be OC's but there will be death as well so don't hate if yours get killed._

 _Name an event for the Three SDs to participate in. I'll see to it if they can._

 _Here are your questions for OCs:_

 _Character's Name:_

 _Gender:_

 _Age:_

 _Religion:_

 _Education:_

 _Political views:_

 _MOS(Infantry (What Company: see CH 1.), AT-TE position, Starfighter pilot, Gunship member, )_

 _Rank:_

 _Appearance, and Physicality:_

 _Fears:_

 _Biggest Flaws:_

 _Branch of Military:_

 _On board what Ship:_


	5. New York Inquiry

_From now on, I will be doing first person first person views, see as I am pretty capable, As for the question's I still need some answers  
_

 ** _1) Should The Maiden of America be among her fleet upon arrival, or should she remain above orbit. Give you reasons._**

 ** _2) Despite having advanced weaponry, should the three SDs reduced their weapons to that of their timeline arsenal? give your reasons._**

 ** _3) What should the SD's troops be called? Should they paint their armor to resemble their modern branch's counter-part Combat Uniforms, (Marine: MCCUU, Army: ACU, Navy: NWU, Air force: ABU)_**

* * *

Talon's POV  


To say the United States was surprised about the three warships was literally an understatement.

The shots fired and hitting the bottom hull was evident enough. After sending a Morse code that we carried the passengers of the Titanic, the bombardment stopped. As a slight precaution, I gave a warning to the Army that should they bombard the hull once again that the Might of Berk would respond with a return fire against their guns.

Afterwards, All gunships were ready to depart toward the New York docks. Most were already full of the passengers and ready to go as soon as the American government gave the go ahead.

"Admiral!" Came the voice of his helmsman. "We have a go."

"Good." I smiled. "Then give the go ahead to the transports. Word is given."

"Yes sir." The Helmsman nodded before repeating the order to the pilots. Then 30 seconds after the initial command, six gunships were seen leaving the bottom of the Star Destroyer, making their way toward the docks.

* * *

Astrid's POV

The ride was a little rough as the pilots were tense, waiting for the guns of the Army to fire again. They were sitting ducks.

30 seconds in the flight, came the sound of my radio. "Lieutenant! The Maiden is remaining in orbit. Be advised. Berk, and Sparta are remaining on standby, with minor anti ground and air cannons being warmed up immediately!"

I smiled a bit before replying with a "Roger" before turning to the family next to me. Cora, her mother Rose, and her father Jack were slowly breathing in and out as the gunship slowed. The air was thick with anticipation and fear as the doors readied to open immediately.

The LA/AT landed.

The water flew up.

We couldn't not see a thing.

It was time.

The blast-doors opened to reveal not soldiers but crowds and reporters. I was a bit shocked to say the least. Nevertheless, I slowly moved with my squad to secure a line for the passengers to get passed. I didn't have a time to think about anything before flashed from the cameras began to blare as well as reporters slamming their notepads in my face. My helmet was off so I was not surprised to hear other woman commenting on my being a woman as well as the men's comments of why I was wearing such 'horrid' armor.

"excuse me miss, do you mind telling me where you come from"

"why are you here, stranger?"

"What is your nationality?"

"Are you all female."

I ignored them all and waited until all the passengers were off. Then I felt a small hand poke my exposed hip right above my upper leg armor. I turned to see Cora look at me with a sad expression. I smiled and knelt down to her level. "Yes sweetie?"

Cora's looked away for a second before bearing down on me. "Will we meet you again?"

I didn't know what to say other than lie. Would fate allow me to meet her again? Would the Anomaly that brought them here take them back? I closed my eyes and asked my self what has always been the answer to my ever wandering mind.

'What would Hiccup do'

I smiled at the thought and with what I had in me in the form of determination, I looked straight into Cora's eyes and said, "Yes My little friend. We will meet again. I promise you that."

Cora's eyes lit up like a child having her favorite food brought to her and with that said, she turned away from me. I watched as she faded from my view and looked to the surrounding crowd before motioning my squad back on board.

I will make true to my promise.

Even if I have to leave my ship and remain here forever.

* * *

Talon's POV

4 days later:

"This inquiry brought together by the United States Congress and the President of the United States, Mr William Howard Taft is now in session."

The judge, a elderly man by the name of Arthur Turner then turned to Captain Smith, Captain Haddock, Captain Delle, and myself as well sat next to each other. The three Star Destroyers were idle nearby.

"This inquiry has been formed to see to the events leading up to the sinking of the Titanic and the resulting, if not unusual rescue that came from the The Might of Berk and The Rage of Sparta."

Captain Smith took a deep breath as he was called up and in the hour that followed, he remained strong and true to his word. The inquiry members did it their best to discredit his almost spotless reputation.

Then as quickly as it came, it was my turn.

"Fleet Admiral Smith." I turned to Judge Turner. "I believe you have some explaining of your...Unusual arrival and the nature of your warships."

I stood up and cleared my throat. "Your honor." I began "My ships and my crew, are not from this timeline. Believe as you wish but we actually come from the year 2012."

My opening explanation roused some people in the audience. most I could hear scream "impossible" to "absurd".

"I believe you have to go in deeper son." Judge Turner replied. I nodded and turned to the others. "What I am about to say, must and I repeat must remain within the walls. No one must know of this revelation."

The hall was silent before Turner nodded.

"Continue son."

"Yes Sir." I said and with no further objections. I began.


	6. Origins

_Now the very answer to many PMs I have gotten. The Origins of the three Star Destroyers._

 _I had to go though a lot to figure out the what, when where, etc, etc about these warships and that meant endless hours of going though how they were built, how they operate, what are their weak points and their ability to fight within the atmosphere._

 _Now without Further adieu,_

 _Lets get going._

* * *

 _It's been more than 6 months since world war 3 began. No one really knows how it started. The firing of a nuclear bomb in Russia by North Korea. The immediate retaliation of the Russian government against the entire Korean plateau. Or the intervention of American muscle send in to bring peace to the Koreans. Whatever the reasons were no longer matter. The two superpowers were now at war._  


 _Among the warships deployed were recently made Starships. Imperial and Venator class Star Destroyers, Acclamators Assault Ships, Resurgence Class Star Destroyer. and even a Executer Class Super Star Destroyer. There were variations of several Star Trek ships, with the majority of them variations of the U.S.S Enterprise, There were Droid ships from Star Wars CIS, and the Rebel Alliance. At the time they were not meant to be warships, but a statement to the entire world that even ships meant for the imagination and dreams of others can become real. When the War began, it was no longer to be a statement, but now a call to war.  
_

 _All hailed from America, Britain, France, Australia, India, Russia, Korea, Japan, China and even Brazil. However all will be consumed by nothing but death._

 _If you think about it. It was as if the entire world, led by Russia were fighting against America and her Allies France and Britain_

 _The most ships to see battle were from the game called Halo. There were so many Frigates, Destroyers, and Cruisers that the U.S and U.K military integrated them first before immediately deployed them to Korea.  
_

 _They fought against other ships of their designs, of other universes and eventually after much fighting. the world was ravaged by nothing but falling endless ship by ship battles. It was so endless, Many have come to call it the day peace was murdered._

 _Among the fighting was the Maiden of America and her Battle Group of eight. two Venator class Star Destroyers. The Rage of Sparta, and the Might of Berk, with five others Acclamator Assault ships acting as destroyer escorts. The Albuquerque, the Denver, the Columbus, the Orlando and finally the Roswell were meant to fight the imposing battles on ground but eventually the entire fights the battle groups endure were nothing but space battles. they lost so many of their brethren and sister ships._

 _Among them were the two super ships._

 _America's Supercarrier Infinity and the Russia's Super Star Destroyer, Damnation._

 _The Battle was the most epic and glorious battle etched on earth. The Shield-Maiden of America and her sister ship, the War-Maiden of Britain watched as the Damnation rammed into the infinity to destroy her only for the super-carrier to detonate her fusion drive, destroying both in an explosion that ended up lighting up the entire Pacific._

 _The starships made to show the might of the world's imagination coming to life were now being used to end her._

 _so after six months..._

 _The Shield-Maiden, the War-Maiden and their Battle fleet were the only ones fighting for the survival of America. All others were destroyed. Lost during the six months of hell that rained down on the Earth.  
_

 _Facing her was the last of the Russian Fleet. One Resurgence class Star Destroyer, one_ _Providence-class carrier, two Charon-class Frigates. and ten Kelvin-class star-ships. The last of the Russian fleet fighting for her existence and establish dominance of the world once the Maiden had been taken care of.  
_

 _The battle was to be the last for the world to see._

* * *

 _ **(begin theme: Fallen Army [GRV Music] Audiomachine)**  
_

 _ **Talon's pov**_

"Sir! Russian Contacts off our Bow."

I looked at his helmsman and nodded before tilting my neck to the right, popping can be heard as I cracks it "Alright gents! here's the deal. Those Russian assholes destroyed the only world we know. There is no retreat now. We cannot let the Russians past us or it's game over for America. Where many see this as the last battle of WW3, let it be the battle to decide who God has decided to win.

"Hoorah!" came the cries of the Army

"Oorah!" Came the cries of the Marines

"Hooyah!" Came the cries of the Navy

"Hua!" Came the Cries of the Air Force

Helmsman!" I shouted. "All ahead full! Weapons hots, on my command."

"Yes Sir."

The Shield-Maiden moved forward. Her opponent, the Resurgence-Class Destroyer, Stalin Began her charge as well. The War-maiden moved to intercept the Providence Frigate, the Zaytsev, while the Acclamators moved to fight the ten Kelvin-class ships.

The wait was excruciating, the tensions were high. No one moved as the ships edged closer to each other.

Finally, They were in range. Closing my eyes, I prayed. 'Father. Forgive me for the wrongs I have done in the past. I do not expect to be welcomed to the kingdom of heaven but allow me one last chance to get my men there. I pray this in your name ole Lord. Amen.'

Opening my eyes, I took a deep breath. "All batteries...Fire!"

The guns of every ships all in unison fired. starting the battle. I looked at my men as the Stalin's lasers and missiles raced to the Shield-Maiden, knowing this would probably be the last time I say anything else, I smiled. These men have an goal to settle. A rage to wash away. A destiny to decide. Taking one last look, I finally said the only thing in my head.

"Let this decide the fate of our world! For America, For Britain! For Humanity!"

The missiles slammed hard against the hull of the Shield-Maiden, bouncing off or exploding, scorching the grey hull.

"Tal!" Came a call. Turning I saw the hologram of a woman of my Age look at me. her hair blacken with soot her eyes having bags under them. This was Valka Haddock. Admiral of the War-maiden.

"I am having to much to deal with right now, Val." I grunted. Valka nodded before continuing. "We got hit hard. 3 of my main guns are down. Hiccup is helping me, but I need the help of Elsa's Destroyer. If this keeps up, I may not have anything left to fight with."

Nodding, I turned to another Hologram showing a woman with platinum hair tied in a braid. "Elsa, Help her out. I got the Stalin. Take that fucker down!"

Elsa smiled before her hologram blinked out. Valka sighed in relief before her hologram did the same. I turned just in time to see my ship get slammed by another missile. The resulting explosion threw me to my feet, slamming my head unto the cold floor. Dazed for a second, I got up slowly before glaring at my adversary. The Stalin looked like she had a smile on her face. I stood up and pointed to the ship. "Aim for that bitch's guns! tap them out!"

The Shield-Maiden's massive Main cannon sparked to life once again all aiming at the Russian's weapons, knocking some out. The Stalin responded by firing her weapons at my bridge. "Helmsman Sanchez! Drop us 200 feet down now. Get us under that salvo!"

The Shield-Maiden quickly went down, narrowly being hit before stopping herself and resuming her barrage. The radio was crazy.

"I need suppression on this Kelvin!"

"I have multiple breaches on my top deck! Requesting immediate assistance!"

"This is the Albuquerque! Massive casualties on board. Main guns offline, We are down to 24% combat effectiveness."

"This is the Denver. We are going down! I say again We are going down! All hand's Brace! Brace! Bra-" Static

The fight was brutal in a sense. The War-Maiden had the Rage and the Might to fight off the Zaytsev, but the Kelvin, and Acclamators were being the first to experience losses. The Denver, and the Columbus were destroyed, with the Albuquerque and the Orlando having severe damage. There were minor damages on the two Imperial-Class SDs but not as bad.

I watched as my ship and the Stalin entered this dance. I fired what I had at the Stalin only for it to move out of the way. Then she would fire with her missiles only for them to be destroyed by the Shield-Maiden's CIWS weapons.

"Sir! Incoming fighters! 11:00!"

"This is the Roswell! I'll handle them. I need that Ship destroyed Tal! My ship is getting raped hard an I need assistance!"

I sighed internally before returning my gaze to the Stalin. Our fight was like a all out boxing match. Each blow was countered. Each jab was deflected. I need a solution.

Then I got an Idea. "Hiccup!" I turned to my Comm. "I have an Idea. I have the Stalin's attention, but I need someone to sneak in the back and destory the engines. Want the job!"

The response was what I expected. "You're a dick. Talon. I'm on it. Eta before we start to go hot on the engines: 45 seconds."

I returned my gaze to my opponent and began issuing orders again.

The fight intensified. I fired my Sidewinders and tomahawks only to be countered with Russian Kh-55SM. I kept the majority of the turbo lasers pointed at the weapon emplacements while my main turbo-lasers went ape-shit on the bridge. I only had 3 working Main guns out of the 8, but I wasn't going to lose this round.

"Tal in position. On your command!" came the voice of Hiccup. He had somehow managed to sneak his Venator SD behind the Stalin without her noticing. I smiled. 'Game over you son of a bitch'

"Execute!" I ordered. The guns of the Might of Berk opened up sending streams of deadly lasers and tomahawk missiles straight into the engines of the Stalin. I watched as the Stalin tried to move but couldn't as all her engines were destroyed. Might moved to leave when a huge explosion rocked the Stalin. I stood in shock as the Russian ship shook before the cracks in the middle began to show and rip apart.

"Sanchez! Move us out of the way now! GO! Go! Go!"

The Shield-Maiden of America turned with all her might as well as the other ships. War-Maiden, the Sparta, and the Berk raced out of the atmosphere while I raced in behind. I then heard the explosion of the Stalin as she died. However I stared in shock on my holo-Table as the remaining Acclamators. The Albuquerque, the Roswell, the Orlando. All were caught in the explosion.

Slowly closing my eyes and giving a quick prayer to the fallen, I noticed we were in space. I decided to take a full look at the damages.

* * *

The Damages were light. The Shield-Maiden and The War-Maiden were fine as well as the Sparta and the Berk.

Quite frankly, the only damages that were the worst off were the War-Maiden. She got hit by a stray Russian cruise missile straight to the life support. she can only stay up in space for only so long. But other than that, she was fine.

I sighed in relief only to realize. The Zaytsev was nowhere to be seen as the Stalin went up. My mind went on to panic. Where is the Zaytsev?

BOOM!

I turned to see a missile slamming into the War-Maiden's hull. And saw the menacing form of the Resurgence-Class SD glaring at them all.

Before I could say anything. Valka's Hologram showed up. "Tal, Get my son and the fleet out of here. I'll engage the Zaytsev."

"Out of the question, Val." I declined. "We are in this together. That bastard will have all of us to take him down. He shouldn't be so tough."

I moved to order my fleet to engage. when Val stopped me. "Talon. He's Drago."

I froze. Drago was a Russian hero and murderer to many. I knew him as he targeted my Daughters elementary school. I watched as it burned. Val knew him as he killed her husband, Hiccup's father Stoick. Am stubborn yet wise man. Elsa knew him as he raped and murdered her childhood friend Merida. We all had a vengeance against the man, but we watched his fights. we were no match for him. And it her was in command of the Resurgence-Class in front of us...

God help us.

"Talon." I turned to Valka. "I'll engage. I wouldn't survive anyway. but you need to leave. You all need to leave. I made my peace, please let me have this one."

I closed my eyes to stop the flow of tears threatening to come out but I failed. Valka was a mother to me. she was the one person I can count on. She was the very essence of what made out fleet great. we weren't strangers, or friends.

We were family. As one.

I opened my eyes to see my partner smiling. Her eyes also with tears. I stared at each other before I slowly nodded.

"Ok, Val." I relented. "Good Luck. I mean it."

She nodded. "I'll watched over your daughter. I'll make sure that she knows her father." and with that she turned off the Hologram.

I stood there for a couple minutes before turning around and walking to the viewpoint.

All ships. head toward Jupiter. Maximum thrust." The crew was silent, but with a small "Aye, Aye" we left.

Leaving the War-Maiden of Britain to face the Zaytsev.

Alone

* * *

If I could tell you that was how it was it wasn't. As we left, we all decided to go to cryo-sleep. We changed the name of the Shield-Maiden to just Maiden in honor of our sister ship.

It was when we arrived at Jupiter did my A.i, Siri finally monitored an anomaly. At first she didn't notice it, but she thought it was nothing. So she waited. 6 months she waited. I can;t tell you how we awoke or how we ended up back in time or even how we arrived on earth, but when siri opened her eyes, she saw the earth. and she woke us up.

The time we spent fighting was now gone. Now we stand in the past, knowing the wrongs our planet did to herself. And knowing such knowledge. we can prevent such a calamity. we can save the world.

If that is why we have a second chance...

...Then it is a chance that we will not take for granted.

* * *

 _And that's my original Origins  
_

 _If You like, let me know._

 _Question for the Chapter: Should the Maiden, the Berk, and the Sparta change their names? if so, to what?_


	7. Decision and Recruitment

_Hello, Thanks for the reviews and PMs._

 _Now for the Next and final Chapter before I move to OFOF for the next three chapters, I will decide on what to do for the SD until WW1,_

 _To many asking. The story will feature Hiccup and his relationships with Astrid as well as his interactions with the world much more than the Maiden or the Sparta as I considering making a separate story just for her as it is more Frozen than HTTYD._

 _As for the reviews pertaining to the Names, I will keep them. Yes I'm considering bring Drago and possibly Valka back, though that is still in the planning phase and still far off ._

 _If you have any comments or Ideas, Be sure to put them in the reviews on virtually anything._

 _Without further adieu, Lets get rolling_

* * *

 ** _Titanic Inquiry_  
**

 ** _New York City, New York._**

 ** _1912\. (Present time.)_**

 ** _Hiccup's POV._**

"And that's how we came here."

The audience was stunned, or in my case silent and slowly processing the events still. The Judge looked at me, then to Elsa and finally to Talon before readjusting his glasses. "You understand clearly that the means of such a story is by all accounts absurd and insane if it wasn't for your massive ships and you...video logs."

The crowd chuckled, now back to normal. I smiled a bit before resuming my thoughts. It felt like only an hour ago I was pulling the Titanic passengers off the lost ship. Talon nodded before continuing. "I understand completely your honor. The future is indeed terrifying and unpredictable. That being said, I do feel that we are here for a purpose: To avoid such an event from happening. Now I know it will eventually happen. but the answers we should be asking is not why it is happening, but when."

He stood there with his hands clasped behind him as he stood tall and humble before the court. "Our mission has since then been to stop the impending doom by any means necessary. In doing so, I have authorized that the Maiden, the Sparta, and the Berk remain off U.S territories until further notice. We know of the history that is to play here and I cannot allow my ships to give one side a deciding edge. America is know to our world as a Warrior Nation, Lady Liberty is a beacon of hope to those in fear and a harbinger of doom to those who seek nothing but hatred on anyone they consider weak. Russia was always our sister but she fought us in her own way. I do not hold anything against the Russians and will not so as long as our war does not become true earlier than expected."

The results were expected. many cried out in anger over the statement. Many seeking the technology of the three most powerful ships for their own boon. Some to bring America to the glory she apparently holds in the future while few want the ships to stop the growing tensions in Europe. The Judge sighed, watching the chaos before banging his hammer.

"Order"

Slowly the room began to become silent once more. Judge Turner cleared his thoat before leaning in to see Talon. "It is not within my power to stop you from such a pact, but I urge you to think of one thing. If the worst comes, please consider the lives that may be lost in your timeline. Are they enough to allow you to intervene in our future conflicts."

Talon looked sullen then lowered his head. a moment past before he looked up. "I will dwell on that question. But for now my statement and my involvement with the Titanic is over. I must return to my ship."

The judge nodded and with that. Talon left with Elsa. I stayed behind to help Captain Smith with his tale since my ship was the one in which saved the passengers. Sure Elsa helped but she has always had a habit to remain in the shadows.

"Now Mr Smith. I would like to hear your statement about the failure of the Titanic's fate as well as the rumors of your failure to listen to messages from you radio operator."

Groaning I looked at The Captain who looked stunned but regain his composure and took the stand. Long day indeed.

* * *

 **On board the USS Maiden Of America.**

 **Talon's POV  
**

Sir. I have some new things I would like to discuss with you. Siri's voice jointed my thoughts out of my head. Glaring at her for a bit, I noticed she had her thoughtful face on. Deciding to play ball, I crossed my arms as I replied. "What is is Siri?"

Siri kept her composure as she replied Sir, I noticed an unusual amount of warships being deployed in Britain and Germany. I highly recommend that we dispatch the Might of Berk to investigate.

"Won't be necessary, Siri." I cut her off. "World War 1 starts in a couple years. Britain and Germany go against one another and then America goes though a fucked version of 'should we get involved?' Honestly we will be dragged in, but it is a matter of how." Siri nodded, somehow missing this type of information. Never mind that. I strolled away to look out the window. The Earth was beautiful up here. no war, No tensions. No Drago. With a smug look I turn to go back to my room when Siri stopped me. Sir, if I can be so bold, Maybe we should send one of the Venator-Class to fight. 

"Intriguing, but I take it you have a much more detailed plan than just a statement." I stated. Siri may be a first Generation A.I but she was smart. and she always had a plan. Nodding her head, Siri flicked her wrist and the entire Holo-table lit up with a map as well as various notes. I do sir. I believe that In order for the outlining nations to not feel over powered. Either we used our simple light weaponry or we downgrade them to their standards. We don't give them our tech, but we play by their rules. Whether we align with our original allegiance or we remain a third party is up to you. She turn to look at her Admiral. To better outline our clones as well, we paint their armor to their Branch's combat pattern.

I stared at the notes she had an slowly nodded. this could work. Having a ace up our sleeve will be good. Our Marines, our Army, Navy and even Air Force bypass anything these nations had so far. I just have to play them carefully. There so much that can go sideways."That's pretty solid. I'll think about where we align. Also see about the town Gallup in New Mexico. Our ships were built there. If I can get us a lease, can you make the docks to allow our ships to land?"

Siri stared at me before she grinned Yes sir, I can. 

Her answer made the difference to the already scrapped plan for us to stay our of all the fights until absolutely necessary. Turning my head I grinned as well.

"Then lets get to it."

* * *

 **May 9th 1913**

 **3rd Person view**

It took a while but the Maiden of America was holding her position above Gallup as the Might of Berk and the Rage of Sparta loomed over head the outskirts.

Talon Watched as the last of the structure came online. President-elect Woodrow Wilson wanted the Star Destroyers help to combat the threat in Europe, but Talon refused. The construction was already under way when the president ordered them to stop. They continued despite the ultimatums they received. Then as the end of April appeared, the whole world turned their heads away to the First Balkins war.

With the world ignoring the three super warships, they continued and finally the day arrived to put their ships down on to the docks.

The Berk spent countless hours in the Asteroid Belt, collecting numerous rocks and meteorites for resources while the Sparta was installing satellites high in orbit. the world didn't know what they were doing but they didn't care. There was a storm brewing in Europe and many didn't want to be involved while the other half wanted to put up a fight.

The lights came on and the whole structure sounded off. It was time.

The Maiden maneuvered herself around to lower herself and slowly but surely she came down. meter by meter. the other star destroyer held their breath. the moment of truth came down. would the structure link up with the Star Destroyer? or will she crumble under the sheer weight of the ship, and causing severe damage to the life support under said ship where a docking bay is the only way to fix it.

200 feet...150 feet...100 feet...

Some religiously prayed while many closed their eyes.

...50 feet...20 feet... 10 feet...

The Star Destroyer finally touched her base and with a soothing sound, Siri sighed with relief. Star Destroyer USS (ISD-227) Maiden of America's Docking procedure...Successful

A cheer went up inside all the Star Destroyers while Talon smiled. Day one?

Successful.

* * *

 **August 1st 1913**

 **Unknown POV**

I roamed around Gallup, looking for a place to work. I wanted to serve my country but all I got was "You are just a girl. There's no need for you out and get roughed up. Be a good lass and find a honest job, or maybe a good husband."

I stomped away looking at what they had. U.S Army, U.S Navy...ugh

I was about to go home dejected when I saw a new one. U.S.G.M. The United States Galactic Military. Intrigued, I walked in.

There were many recruiter inside, so I decided to test my luck. I walked up to one of the recruiters, a young black male in a Blue uniform with a weird pattern etched on it. Crushing my nervousness I decided to come off as cheerful. "Hi."

The man looked up. I thought he was gong to be all 'I'm sorry miss but we don't hire women.' Consider it a shock when he smiled and held out his hand "Hi. Ma'am, how can I help you?"

I was surprised but I quickly snuffed it as I asked the very question that got the other recruiter in the Army and the Navy. I'm uh...I was uh...looking to join?"

I cringed waiting for the standard response. I instead got a laugh. "You made my day ma'am. We thought you lot were scared of us. Sure, lets get you applied.

 _Whaaaat?_ Was my thoughts as we sat down. Though the other recruiters stared at me. Gulping, I took a deep breath before asking. "Is something uh...wrong?"

The recruiters looked at one another before one in a brown version of the recruiter in blue returned his gaze at me. "Seriously? You chose the Navy?"

I was speechless. not only were they willing to hire women, but...I could have gone to any of them? My heart was jumping for joy as I smirked. "Well yeah. I like blue."

The response was funny. All of them were laughing for the joke, while my recruiter grinned at the man in brown before he turned back to me. "So kid, what's your name?"

I turned to him with a warm smile on my face. "Miss Isolde Williams."

* * *

 _And there you have it. I am currently finished with the chapter. Yes I will now be focusing on One Force One Fight for the next 3 Chapters, before returning to this. Isolde was a character that will play a bigger role into the ships. Navy yes, but I never like the whole gender separation. I think women have every right to fight alongside as long as they are aware of the much more darker side of war.  
_

 _Yes there will be Integration, and equal opportunities on board the ships, while the rest of the world doesn't. Watch as the Women and African Americans of the United States Galactic Military (USGM) struggle with their counterparts._

 _Here's your Questions._

 ** _Despite not willing to give up their modern technology. The star Destroyers will be downsizing their ship's arsenal to even the playing field. (The Infantry and ground personal...will not.) What should the SDs put on their ships. and why_**

 ** _Should I bring Back Drago and Valka? opinions matter._**

 ** _The Berk will be entering a more main role of the story, so here is the question: How should she fight in the upcoming WW1_**

 _Also OCs will be showing up pretty soon._

 _Be sure to send a review and a PM to me if you like to help me better continue the story. Ideas and comments are especially appreciative  
_

 _Until next time._

 _Rinter215_


	8. World War 1

_Hey guys, I am currently working on OFOF, but I decided to give you another chapter since I have so much to put down for History Class. Like When the Star Destroyers hit WW1._

 _As usual, I am creating a poll on if I should allow ground fight or remain on Close Support._

 _USGM-N= United States Galactic Military-Navy_

 _USGM-M= United States Galactic Military-Marines_

 _USGM-A= United States Galactic Military-Army_

 _USGM-AF= United States Galactic Military-Air Force_

* * *

 **March 27th 1914**

 **Talon's POVs**

The newly christened USGM-N Viking of Berk awaited her new recruits as Hiccup and I stood nearby on board the Maiden of America. Among them was the Berk's new helmsmen, Isolde Williams walked on board the ship in her new Navy uniform. I remember her father looking at her with a smile. I had spoken a few words with him as well. A hard working man per say, but I knew we broke down some huge barriers when we began to allow women and black people on our ships. Of course that brought problems too.

The Nation was against the idea, say things like women are best in the kitchen to blacks being more dumber than a white male.

What they didn't know was the USGM gave no shits to them.

The Maiden of Berk was to remain docked until the height of the World War, however the Fury of Berk would be sent to monitor the event of the Lusitania set to leave New York on 1 May 1915. She was being equipped with 30" Main guns so they may be acceptable for the other nations. However that didn't mean that they were to be analog based. The main guns were replacing the 8 large turbo-lasers and the minor turbo-lasers were replaced with armored Anti-Aircraft weaponry.

The Ares cannon was to be used only for advanced warfare.

Meanwhile the newly christened USGM-N Hoplite of Sparta would be sent to watch the Atlantic. There was a huge speculation from the Germans that they had a weapon designed to harm the Star Destroyers. Usually I'd laugh, but in our original timeline, The British Admiralty did the same thing when the incident of the Lusitania occurred. I'm not one to attempt the repeats of history, However, Elsa was tasked with protecting the American ship in the Atlantic, providing close fire support if necessary and search and rescue should any merchant ships go down. It was really all we could do until the United States entered the war.

I looked at Hiccup one more time before he got the message and left to his ship. The Lusitania was to hit her final voyage in about a year but the Fury of Berk was to establish her dominance and prove to the Germans that their fight was folly.

* * *

 **March 27th 1914  
**

 **Hiccup's POV**

The ride up the elevator was quiet. Enough to think over my orders. Find and guard any passenger liners crossing the Atlantic, while The Rage of Arendelle did the same with merchant ships. The message was to show the Germans and her allies to tread with caution. Our new weapons were not yet tested on the star destroyer. On the ground yes. on board the destroyer? eh no.

The doors opened to reveal Astrid and the new girl, Isolde. I strolled up smirking as my SIC gave her the run-down. "So make sure you operate the wheel at the precise second the Captain wants you to."

"Yes Ma'am" came Isolde's voice. They turned to me and saluted me. I saluted them back before turning my attention to Isolde. "Fitting in kid?"

Isolde smiled. "Just ready to do my part, Sir."

I nodded. "Then get to your station Miss Williams."

Isolde saluted and walked away leaving me with Astrid. "Remember when we were that eager to make a difference?" I asked. Astrid grinned. "You of all people know I was just there to kick some Russian ass, babe."

I nodded then walked toward the Holo-table. "Lets get this show on the road. Camicazi. Status of the Berk?"

Camicazi's avatar emerged smiling "Fully operational, Cap."

"Complement"

"Fully armed and ready to ground pound."

"Weaponry"

"Ready to go hot on your signal sir."

Alright then." I turned away from the table to the view-point. "Then let's not waste anymore time. Helmsman Williams."

"Sir?" Isolde looked at me, at her station. I gave her a small nod. "begin departure sequence"

"Yes Sir." She said. She turn to the computer in front of us and began pressing buttons. "Left engines running smoothly...Right engines responding nicely...flaps check out fine. Weapons on standby, docking ramp rolling up... Everything is good captain."

"well then, Cami? If you don't mind." I said as the avatar turned purple for a second. "Control, this is Viking, We are green across the board, moving to deploy."

The control responded. "Roger, Camicazi. You are clear to roll out. Happy hunting Viking."

I turned to the viewpoint as the ship rose above the buildings and smiled momentarily before turning around to my bridge personnel. "Alright people, listen up. Today we depart to Europe. Now I know that we are only a few years away from WW1, but that does not give us a valid reason to remain in country while innocent people die within the shadows. we are acting on our own accord, and we will do what it takes to protect not just American lives but the lives of those who do not want any part of the great war that is looming in the horizon. We stand not just for patriotism, but for Humanity. We are not kings or queens, but Alphas. And while a Chief, an King, a Queen, or even a chieftess protects their own...And Alpha protects them all."

The bridge nodded and with a stomp of their foot, cried out. "OORAH" before returning to their posts. I return to my own position to the viewpoint and took a deep breath.

 _'Now all we need is someone to assassinate the Archduke.'_

* * *

 **Captain** **Isoroku Yamamoto**

 **July 28 1914**

I stood on board the now christened "Knight of America" and smiled as the Samurai of Japan roamed nearby. She had just returned to the docks to refit and rearm before join her section near the British island. The Viking of Berk was currently near France watching for any movement of civilians who were escaping the German and Austrian aggression. I would be replacing Captain Delle as she would be leading ground forces on board the Knight.

"Attention to orders!" came the call and everyone, even myself, came to attention. The Admiral of the Knight. Talon Smith read out "This formation has been called to address the transition of Captain Elsa Delle to full command of Ground personnel on board the USGM-N Knight of America! The Captain of the Samurai of Japan has been granted and award to Captain Isoroku Yamamoto! For his expertise and gallantry, Captain Yamamoto is hereby ordered to step forward and receive his position with honor."

I made my way to the Admiral and stood with as much humbleness as I could muster. Talon nodded. "Captain Isoroku Yamamoto. Do you solemnly swear to uphold the Constitution of the United States and the full Code of Conduct of the United States Galactic Military?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to defend your ship with everything you have at your disposal to eliminate any and all enemies foreign and domestic?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to put all personal issues aside and word with your crew to protect all that is sacred to that of Humanity?"

I smiled. "I do."

Talon held out his hand. "Then I welcome you to the ranks and position of the USGM. May God grant you the best of years to come."

I smiled and as tears threatened to come out, I shook the Admiral's hand. The moment was soon applauded by the many sailors, airman, marines, and soldiers.

Sadly all things have to come to an end as another sailor came bursting in. "Admiral. It's begun! World war 1 is now in full effect!"

Talon stared at the sailor before his face hardened. "Alright, ladies and gents! Now is the time. Lets go do what we came in to do. Captain Yamamoto! Return to your ship, and await further instructions, Everyone else! Threat-con 4! Lets go to work!"

"OORAH!" the Marines in the room spoke for everyone in the room as the Admiral hurried out. I stood there shocked. The world is now going into a dreadful war and we are going to be in the thick of it. adjusting my cap, I moved to the hangar to get on my waiting gunship. All the while still wondering...

...How will the Samurai fare in combat?

* * *

 **Narrator's pov**

The sea was calm. It would be calm as ships sail on her and would ultimately suffer a dreadful fate from the German's new and feared weapon. the U-Boat. the early version of a submarine, the German u-boat can deliver sneak attack and will come to destroy many warships in the Atlantic, but this timeline will see to it that the now legendary Star destroyers will be in the fight.

The Knight of America was sailing with her military might toward the Capital to await deployment. Her weapons were downgraded but modified to deliver maximum firepower against any ship air, or ground armor.

The Samurai of Japan was sent to Japan to assist them in any battles as they were also gearing up to combat in the great war. With the Samurai at their temporary disposal, Japan would be in a much better state than it would have been without.

The Viking of Berk was currently overseeing the Lusitania and making sure she arrived to her destinations alright. It was no secret that the Germans would sink her in 1915, but because the Viking would be there, she could render aid, and if possible, engage the infamous U-20; the U-boat destined to destroy the Lusitania.

The armament of both the Venator-class Star Destroyers, were unique. Battleships and dreadnoughts, carried a 16" main gun or in the famous Yamato's case, an 18" gun. The Viking and the Samurai had 8 25"/50 caliber guns specially fitted to be theirs, while the Knight carried 8 30"/50 caliber guns. It is unclear how powerful they were going to inflict on the enemy, but the losses were adding up on the computers as brutal.

On top of that, Each SD was fitted with 120 3" (76 mm)/50 cal guns covered up to provide the best protection as well as dish out some devastating firepower against any airplanes.

As the Three Star destroyers continued to patrol their designated areas, The war begins to heats up and will prove to the world the might, ferocity and aggressiveness the Star destroyers will have in the years to come.

* * *

 **Yes the new ships have new names.  
**

 **Maiden of America-Knight of America**

 **Rage of Sparta-Samurai of Japan**

 **Might of Berk-Viking of Berk**

 **I need some help on any historical events I could put these ships in as well as add more guns or armor to them to make them more realistic. feel free to go at it. lol**

 **I'll see ya when I am done with the next chapter.**


	9. Lusitania

_Hey guys, I am currently working on OFOF, but I decided to give you another chapter since I have so much to put down for History Class. Like When the Star Destroyers hit WW1._

 _As usual, I am creating a poll on if I should allow ground fight or remain on Close Support. Also if there is any battle or events the Star destroyers could be in, let me know. I am always looking to put in stuff. And before any ask about how unrealistic this is, understand that while I won't go back and rearrange anything, I will do my very best to make any future events and engagements as real as possible.  
_

 _USGM-N= United States Galactic Military-Navy_

 _USGM-M= United States Galactic Military-Marines_

 _USGM-A= United States Galactic Military-Army_

 _USGM-AF= United States Galactic Military-Air Force_

* * *

 **Narrators Pov**

 **May 7 1915**

The Viking of Berk watched as the RMS Lusitania sailed closed to the island of Britain. The Star destroyer was assigned to make sure the passenger liner made it safely ashore, while keeping an eye out for the U-20; the U-boat who was destined to sink her.

On August 19 1914, U.S. President Woodrow Wilson announces the U.S. will remain neutral, despite there being the nation being divided between the Non-Interventionists, a loosely affiliated and politically diverse anti-war movement which sought to keep the United States out of the war altogether as the members of this group tended to view the war as a clash between British imperialism and German militarism, both of which they regarded as equally corrupt, and Liberal internationalism: a foreign policy doctrine that argues that liberal states should intervene in other sovereign states in order to pursue liberal objectives including the use of both military invasion and humanitarian aid.

The Knight of America was being put to use, deploying her forces in America to protect German-Americans from being assaulted by the public. There riots and unrest in rare occasions, but the Knight was doing her best to maintain order. The Samurai was on her way to America to dock once again to gain her full complement of troops and ammunition.

As the Lusitania neared port. The U-20 made her presence known, and in the moments that followed, would bring a different outcome than the original timeline...

* * *

 **Viking of Berk- Petty Officer Third Class Isolde Williams- White Devil/Ace Combat Assault Horizon OST playing**

"Contact! Starboard Side!" I called out as I saw the shadow of a U-boat emerging from the waters streaming toward the Lusitania. Captain Haddock turned and used his binoculars to scan for the submarine before spotting it.

"Helmsman, veer course 227, speed 15," he called. I complied with an "Aye, Aye" before turning the wheel. the Star destroyer responded in kind as she turned. Captain Haddock began relaying more orders as I did my job.

"Fire control, Prepare one main round, Mark-8, On my order."

"Aye Aye. One round. Mark-8. Loading in 30 seconds...ready to fire."

"CSAR! prepare for possible rescue."

"Aye. Aye, Sir."

I looked at the water as the U-20 began to maneuver toward a firing position. I watched for Captain Haddock's command as the Lusitania continued to steam toward the British mainland, unaware of the threat. I then looked at my wheel and took a deep breath as I slowed to ships maneuver to a stop.

"Course set sir." I announced. Captain Haddock looked at me almost impressed before turning to his table as Fire control announced. "U-20 torpedo launched! 33 seconds to impact."

Haddock nodded in response. "Helmsman, Tilt us down 85 degree starboard, Give us an opening Williams."

I immediately moved the Star destroyer down and with a groaning sound from the from the Viking, The ship began to tilt down. I felt the tug of gravity as I fought to remain seated at my post.

The Viking of Berk's maneuver must have been seen by the Lusitania because she began an evasive maneuver to avoid the torpedo. I remained fixed on my task. putting the Star Destroyer in a good position. At last with 12 seconds before impact. the Viking was in position. I locked down the steering controls. "Captain Course is set!"

Hiccup was seated as well, and with a determined look in his eyes, he nodded to Camicazi, who turned purple for a second before carrying out the order.

"Battery Six. One round. Mark 8 shell super-heavy shell released. Fire control...Fire!"

The response was a huge _**boom**_ from the starboard side as the round left the barrel and hurtled at lightning speed toward ...the torpedo?

I watched with a stunned expression as the Mark 8, I round considered super powerful slam into the torpedo, exploding both on impact. Camicazi smiled as she gave the final update. "U-20 is leaving back toward friendly ground. Lusitania is unharmed and no damage sustain in the Viking."

Captain Haddock smiled before turning toward me. "Nice work, Helmsman. That was some aggressive maneuvering. I hope to see you exceed this feat in the future." And with that said he turned to leave. I felt a hand slap my shoulder. Turning I saw the bridge personnel congratulating me for the performance. With that recognition, I felt proud, but most of all.

I felt home.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV.**

U-20's failed attempt to destroy the Lusitania showed the world how far the Germans were willing to go to achieve victory. The seriousness forced the British to begin to guard their ships more often and more fiercely. The Viking of Berk who destroyed the torpedo was a much discussed topic as the Star destroyer who was not supposed to be in the war, went out her way to save the liner.

Captain Smith went out on radio stating that despite the war starting, The three Star Destroyers were be in civilian duty. Instead of picking a side, The three ships will be on the field deploying troops and equipment down to protect civilians if they are to close to the battle. Any who attack them will be subject to a harsh word before being engaged on sight by the ships. The threat alone was enough for America, Britain and Germany to back off. President Wilson however wanted to see if the Ships would be willing to protect the liners still sailing on the ocean. Talon nodded stating that while civilians traveling on the seas are to be warned of impending dangers consisting to the war, They are still civilians and thus must be protected.

Germany wanted the Star destroyers to remain outside her territories, and Talon nodded, stating that should the Allies enter, they will still do what is necessary to protect even German citizens. The Central powers were thus pleased with the statement.

That being said, as time would go on, new people began to rush toward the USGM recruiting station, eager to join. The majority being women and Blacks. For the first time in history, African Americans were allowed to do whatever they wished to do in the military, and women were even allowed to hold a weapon. This caused a stir in the public who held onto strong beliefs that there were certain places where women and blacks were meant to be. The USGM were not backing down from there position and was willing to stand to it even if there were riots.

Isolde was smiling when she saw her mother Katrina decided to join as a USGM-Marine quartermaster, while her father Joseph enlisted in the USGM-Army as an Infantryman She also got to see her ship SIC Astrid smile as she learned that a mother of a certain friend of hers was enlisting as well as moving her family to live in the USGM base. Hell Even the legendary Captain E.J Smith of the lost Titanic was enlisting as an officer to over see the new line of ships looking to be produced by the branch.

The young girl was walking down the hall of the Destroyer when she saw the nearby land of America coming into view. The Viking was to pick up some more divisions before entering her long deployment overseas. The ensign watched as nearby gunships began to leave the hangar before walking toward her own ship. She was going to enjoy this shore leave as much as possible, because like it or not, she was going to be on a very stressing deployment.

Little did she know The Great War was now going to be in full swing. and she had a full front row seat.

* * *

 _Hello Again.  
_

 _Sorry about not updating for a while. I had life sink her claws into me. but I am back._

 _So the Lusitania has been saved and the War's began._

 _I will do the Battle of Jutland. I just need to read into it._

 _Any other battles the SDs should be in? Let me know. Also how should the SDs enter the war fully? Answer in the reviews._

 _Which ship should be in which battle? Who should participate in the next chapter._

 _Finally! How should the public react to the SDs now. answer in the reviews._

 _Love Peace and Chicken Grease!_


	10. Supply Run

_Hey guys, As usual, if there is any battle or events the Star destroyers could be in, let me know. I am always looking to put in stuff. And before any ask about how unrealistic this is, understand that while I won't go back and rearrange anything, I will do my very best to make any future events and engagements as real as possible.  
_

 _Secondly,_

 _USGM-N= United States Galactic Military-Navy_

 _USGM-M= United States Galactic Military-Marines_

 _USGM-A= United States Galactic Military-Army_

 _USGM-AF= United States Galactic Military-Air Force_

* * *

 **Narrators Pov**

The British Royal Navy successfully stopped the shipment of most war supplies and food to Germany. Neutral American ships that tried to trade with Germany were seized or turned back by the Royal Navy who viewed such trade as in direct conflict with the Allies' war efforts. The strangulation came about very slowly, because Germany and its allies controlled extensive farmlands and raw materials. It was eventually successful because Germany and Austria-Hungary had decimated their agricultural production by taking so many farmers into their armies. By 1918, German cities were on the verge of starvation; the front-line soldiers were on short rations and were running out of essential supplies.

Americans were angered by Britain seizing American ships and inspecting them for anything headed to Germany or any of the Central Powers. However another form of transportation came to the Central power's rescue.

The Star Destroyer Samurai of Japan was assigned by Talon Smith to open negotiations with the Kaiser Wilhelm II. After, The new breed of Acclamator-class Assault ships would resume trade with Germany only if they agreed to cease fire on American ships in the Atlantic. Neutral Nations had a right to trade with any other nation they so pleased so the Americans would continue to trade with Britain. With reluctance, Germany agreed.

Captain E.J Smith led the first Acclamator-class toward Germany. The newly made _Woodhead_ was sailing smoothly high in the air as she made her maiden voyage. She carried a small complement of Soldiers for minimal support in case someone got curious about the ship's interior.

As the Samurai escort the Woodhead toward Berlin. The English decide to attempt to stop the two ships. What transpired was an event that forever changed the outlook on America views for WW1

* * *

 **Woodhead- E.J Smith POV**

Captain Edward J Smith was having a dream, and it was a good one at that. He was sitting under an oak tree with his daughter Helen. He turned and looked at his daughter, who gestured at the ground, towards the chess game they had going in progress. It was Edward's favorite game, and even though he beat his daughter almost every time, they played it whenever they got a chance. It was fall, his favorite time of year, and he could see the vivid reds, oranges, and yellows of the leaves, both on the trees and off. A light breeze blew, and he could smell the scent of burning leaves.

It was his turn, and he moved his knight to take an enemy rook; Edward smiled, it was a careless mistake on his daughter's part. All he had to do was move his queen and he'd be in checkmate. He looked back up, to tell Helen the bad news, but he was gone, along with the fall was back on the deck of the Titanic, watching as countless passengers ran around looking for a lifeboat

Without thinking, Edward looked to the ground, before taking a deep breath and looked back up, determined to help out as many as he could before he too would be lost at sea. But what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Commander Hofferson, her armor broken, and a pistol round in her abdomen, looked up and called his name.

"Captain." she said weakly.

He rushed over to her, and grasped her hand in his. _No no no no no, this can't be happening,_ he thought. The person who reminded him of his very own Helen was now dying in his arms. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes.

"Captain," she said again.

"I'm here." he managed to choke out. She looked pale, paler than he thought someone could ever be.

She took her dog tags, and placed them between their hands.

"It'll be all right." she said, between short, sharp breaths. "Save as many as you can."

Edward, with tears falling now, gripped her hand harder than he ever thought he could. She gave a weak smile, before finally closing her eyes...

Edward's eyes few open.

Chief Warrant Officer Grade 2 Scythe Sasinwas standing over him looking worried.

His mouth was moving, but Edward could hear no words come out.

A sharp pain emanated from his right hand, and he looked at it. It was closed tight, and when he opened it, he saw blood running from his fingers. In his hand was a trinket he had taken from the Titanic; he must have gripped it so tightly that he pierced his skin.

Then, like a splash of cold water to the face, everything came back to him.

"Captain Smith! Get up! Edward!" he heard Scythe yell.

He looked at him, and took his outstretched hand. Once he was on his feet, Edward surveyed the scene on the expansive bridge of the Woodhead

It was chaos.

Alarms were flashing and wailing, consoles were red with error messages, and bridge personnel darted to and fro, trying to make sense of what was happening. Smith heard a cacophony of status reports from exasperated bridge crew.

"Gun one is firing again. Gun 2 is reloading"

"Communications have gone crazy, I can't read anybody!"

"Main shield holding, secondary round glanced off."

"Another Round! Brace for impact!"

"Round missed. Pivot Gun 4 and fire on that turret"

Edward bolted into action and grabbed the nearest comm system, keying it to match all available frequencies.

" _Mayday Mayday Mayday! This is USGM Woodhead, we are under assult and need assistance, Mayday Mayday Mayday!"_

A woman materialized at the nearby holographic pedestal. "Captain, I must say, this was quite a predicament we have."

Scythe, who was getting her cut treated by a medic, asked, "What exactly happened Chun Li?"

"About 16:26, We were attacked by the British warships down below. the first shot hit us hard and caused what you see here. Fortunately we upped the fight and returned fire. The rounds we slugged destroyed the turrets and gun placements. once we get them out of our hair, we will move on."

"Bring it up on the viewscreen." Edward ordered.

The wall at the front of the bridge flashed to show the familiar endless sea and sky. And about right in front of the _Woodhead_ about 1,500 meters below was a row of ships, all bearing the British flag.

"Sir! The lead battleship is holding about two thousand clicks off of our starboard side" an officer hollered.

Edward slammed his fist onto the display table.

He ad trusted the British and now here they are attcking his simply peaceful supply of goods. Edward wanted to explode with rage, but the more rational part of his mind prevailed.

 _Think of what kind of example that would set for the crew. You need to be calm and confident to lead them through this._

And so he was.

"Chun Li, I want guns in a defensive position Sigma. Orient us so we're facing the hostiles, bring front shields up to full strength, and fire the the heavy guns at a target of your choice. Let's see what these bastards are made of." ordered Edward.

The USGM _Woodhead_ rumbled as her huge engine cones flared and threw the ship into a heading that faced the enemy ships with speed that belied its massive size.

"Gun 1 thru 6 firing. Target Lead Enemy Heavy." Chun Li, backed up by the weapons officers at their consoles, targeted the lead enemy warship presumed to be the flagship based off of communications intercepts.

The forward heavy guns fired, sending a reverberating vibration throughout the ship, and Lasky watched the super-charged heavy rounds speed toward their target.

The streaking slugs tore across the now closing 2,000 meters in under two seconds, and slammed into the lead enemy heavy ship with a staggering force.

The ship bent at the sheer punch of the rounds and without second to force it back, the ship tore apart. creating a huge explosion that rippled the water around her.

okay, that was good.

"Okay, Contact the Viking and the Knight. let them know what happened.

Another vibration rocked the ship, signaling Gun 5's turn. This time, it hit one of the smaller ships, and gutted it from port to stern with ease. Edward nodded with approval, and looked back at the display table.

The British ships, now realizing the futility of their assault, began to break off and retreat to their homeland. The silence resumed before the bridge began to cheer. Scythe and a few others gave the British the finger even though the viewpoint was too far for the insult to be seen. Edward smiled and looked to Chun Li. "Get us there, Detective."

Chun Li smiled and with a roar of her engines, the Woodhead began her trek once again. toward the capital of Berlin.

* * *

The British underestimated the sheer power and might of the Star Destroyers. America reprimanded them for assaulting the ships and threatened to cut off their funding shoud they do so again. England vowed not to do so.

The central powers on the other hand were grateful for the willingness the Star Destroyers were for getting them food and supplies. Kaiser Willhelm smiled as the Woodhead left back toward American land, quote saying. "I am astonished by these ships. never had something so magnificent been able to come to the aid of all in a time of war."

The war continued and soon the Star Destroyers were going to have to pick a side, but when was the answer.

And what role it was to have.

* * *

 _Hello Again._

 _the Character I put in belongs to Emerald Night 117._

 _Character's Name: Scythe Sasin_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 25_

 _Religion: Agonistic._

 _Education: High school diploma and BS in mechanical engineering._

 _Political views: neutral, Scythe prefers to just focus on the mission and doesn't care for politics, they confuse him._

 _MOS: Army Aviation Officer (15)_

 _Rank: Chief Warrant Officer Grade 2_

 _Appearance, and Physicality: Scythe stands at 6 ft and has blonde hair, he has heterochromatic eyes, right being a blood red while his left an emerald green. his right eye is red due to an injury that also left a nasty scar over his right eye, from his temple to his jaw. His personality is laid back and often carefree. Through he won't hesitate to rip someone a new one if needed._

 _Fears: Scythe fears death, obviously, but his greatest fear is to be left alone or be deemed unfit for duty. He loves what he does and is afraid to think about what would happen if he can't do it anymore._

 _Biggest Flaws: Scythe can be reckless, to the point where is Star-fighter might return with major damage._

 _Branch of Military: Army._

 _On board what Ship: Might of Berk. Temporarily assigned to Woodhead_

 _Sorry about not updating for a while. I had life sink her claws into me. but I am back._

 _So the Lusitania has been saved and the War's began._

 _I will do the Battle of Jutland. I just need to read into it._

 _Any other battles the SDs should be in? Let me know. Also how should the SDs enter the war fully? Answer in the reviews._

 _Which ship should be in which battle? Who should participate in the next chapter._

 _Finally! How should the public react to the SDs now. answer in the reviews._

 _Love Peace and Chicken Grease!_


End file.
